


Just Rough Enough

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Ben is reluctant to have sex with Johnny out of fear of accidentally hurting him, so Johnny makes it his mission to prove him wrong. But Ben might just be too big for him to take . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> I hope you don't mind that I wrote a treat for you! Please enjoy!

There was no denying it — Johnny enjoyed sex. The hunger, the passion, the idea of someone wanting him terribly, _achingly_ , were some of the best parts of living, in his opinion. Besides, Johnny was _skilled_ at sex. As he should be, considering all the practice he had. So when he and Ben had been dating for three months and Ben never hinted even once at wanting to bang, Johnny decided that he needed to be the one to initiate.

“A luxury hotel room to ourselves for the entire weekend?” Johnny wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck, leaning in for a kiss. They were in Miami for a few days, the guests of honor at a conference. “Do you know what I’m thinking, Ben?”

Though Ben accepted the kiss, he made no move to reciprocate. “Well, stow those thoughts, Matchstick. We need to get ready for the openin’ address.”

“We’re not due to appear for another two hours,” Johnny pointed out. “That’s plenty of time to —”

Abruptly rising, Ben started toward the bedroom, leaving Johnny on the sofa. “I gotta go change clothes.”

“Hmph,” was Johnny’s only reply.

* * *

 The next opportunity came along when Reed and Sue were off exploring another universe, leaving Johnny and Ben alone in the Baxter Building for a week.

“That was some workout,” Johnny said, pulling off his shirt as they walked out of the simulation room after a training exercise. “I definitely need a shower. Preferably a nice, long, hot shower.” He lightly rubbed at Ben’s chest. “What do you say, Ben? Want to join me?” He aimed his sexiest smirk, oft-practiced, in Ben’s direction.

But Ben seemed dismissive at best. “Thanks, kid. But I’m just gonna wash off quick. The game is on in a few minutes, and I don’t want to miss the first play.”

Seriously, ditched in favor of TV? Johnny shook his head and huffed as Ben walked away. Had anyone else told him that, Johnny would have dumped their ass in a hot second.

* * *

 Another city, another hotel room; this time, he and Ben were there for a merchandising meeting and put up in the executive suite, which was the absolute best anywhere in the area had to offer.

“Want me to order room service?” Johnny offered as he and Ben lie in the king-sized bed. “Our four month anniversary is tomorrow— we should celebrate.”

“S’all right,” Ben told him, gently carding his fingers through Johnny’s hair. “I’m fine just doing this.”

Johnny decided to attempt to entice Ben once more. “Since it is our anniversary . . .” he traced a finger down Ben’s chest. “Maybe we should celebrate in a more _old-fashioned_ way.”

Suddenly, Ben sat up, startling Johnny, who then moved to be upright as well.

“Ben, what is it? What’s wrong?” Johnny asked, studying his boyfriend.

“Nuthin,’ ” Ben informed him. “Look, Johnny . . .” he trails off.

“Don’t worry so much,” Johnny tried to reassure him. “Trust me, I want this badly. Hell, I want _you_ badly.”   

He moved in to kiss Ben, rising up on his knees, but Ben half-heartedly pushed him away. Though there was little effort in the motion, Ben’s enhanced strength combined with Johnny’s precarious position resulted in Johnny tumbling off the bed and landing in a heap on the floor.

No sooner had he touched the plush carpet than was Ben beside him, with a speed that most underestimated due to Ben’s bulk.

“Oh, dammit, Johnny, I’m so sorry.” Ben reached out to cradle Johnny, voice fraught with regret and his expression absolutely wretched. “I know it’s no excuse, but I never wanted to hurt you —”

“Relax, Rockhead. I’m fine.” With a grin, Johnny swiftly repositioned himself so that he was sitting in Ben’s lap with his arms looped around Ben’s neck and Ben’s arms around his waist. Realization dawned on him as he registered the meaning of Ben’s words. “Is that why you never wanted sex? You were afraid you’d hurt me?”

Obviously ashamed, Ben looked away without answering, which was all the confirmation Johnny needed.

“Don’t ever think about that, Ben,” Johnny said seriously. “You know that Reed, Sue, and I got enhanced durability because of the space accident. You’re not going to hurt me, I promise.”

“I just don’t cause you any harm. I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you, even accidentally,” Ben admitted.

All along, Johnny had known Ben has issues with his appearance — and who wouldn’t, given how much it drastically altered everyday life? But no way in hell is Johnny going to let Ben think he has to be afraid of himself or afraid of hurting Johnny.

“I’m not made of glass, Ben,” Johnny told him gently. “Besides, give yourself some credit. I know how careful you are. I know you’d never deliberately hurt me.”

With that, he pulled Ben into a kiss, one that lasted good and long. His resolution was renewed: he would convince Ben to have sex with him, if only to prove to Ben that he was more than a monster.

* * *

 Not much later, Ben and Johnny found themselves temporarily stranded on an unknown planet, and Johnny vowed that this time, he would finally seduce Ben.

“Reed says that he and Susie will be here in a few hours,” Ben informed Johnny when the latter returned from aerial scouting. “The climate is mild, and there are no predators in this area that would prove to be a threat to us.”

“Good,” Johnny said, pressing himself against Ben’s chest. “Because there’s something I want from you, Ben, and now’s just as good a time of any.”

With that, Johnny kissed him. He planned this kiss, knowing it would have to been extended, but not intense or desperate. He couldn’t scare Ben off, couldn’t have him putting up his defenses immediately. He had to show Ben that it wasn’t wrong for Johnny to want him, ease him into understanding that Johnny wasn’t some delicate figurine that would shatter the moment Ben touched him.

Instead, the kiss was gentle and slow, but with an underlying zeal, a promise of passion to come. And sure enough, the kiss heightened as Johnny pulled himself closer to Ben, revealing a deeper lust, a growing hunger.

The kiss ends when Ben pulled back. “Johnny, I don’t know —”

“But I know,” Johnny interrupted, nearly breathless from the kiss and his own rising desire. “I want this, Ben. I want you. Please, _please_ let me have you.”

“Then tell me what you want, kid. I’m not gonna just go ahead and assume.” Ben did an excellent job of keeping his composure, but Johnny was able to detect threads of lust in his voice. A thrill of excitement zipped through him; finally, he was able to break down Ben’s walls, make him lose control.

“I want you to take me,” Johnny breathed. He moved closer to Ben and pressed his lips against his neck, kissing several spots. “I want you to hold me down and take me roughly and just let me feel you. Just let you take control and do whatever you want to me.”

Ben’s breath hitched, and satisfaction flooded through Johnny — he had him now. And in a few minutes, Ben would have him.

“Do we have any —”  Ben began, but Johnny was one step ahead.

“No problem. Check my survival pack.”

Ben did, and he extracted the bottle of lube and box of condoms, realization was apparent on his face.

“You planned this!” He accused Johnny.

Johnny only gave him devilish smile in response as he removed his jacket, and Ben just shook his head and began undressing as well.

When Ben drew down his pants, Johnny gaped, which earned a smirk from Ben.

“See somethin’ you like, Storm?” He challenged.

“That thing’s huge,” Johnny gasped, temporarily forgetting himself as he stared in astonishment. “I don’t even know if it will fit inside me.”

“We don’t have to,” Ben assured him, gathering Johnny close and kissing his hair.

“But I want to,” Johnny insisted, remembering his resolve.

“If you’re sure,” Ben said dubiously, to which Johnny nodded firmly.

“I want you,” he replied, conviction in his voice.

Swiftly, Ben positioned Johnny down on his knees and elbows in the grass and donned the condom. Spreading lube across his fingers, he slowly eased two inside Johnny.

“Oh!” Johnny exhaled sharply.

“Easy, easy,” Ben soothed, rubbing Johnny’s bare back with his other hand. “You all right?”

“Y-yeah,” Johnny gasped out, inwardly wondering what he had gotten himself into. He knew that he could just say the word and Ben would stop instantly, no questions asked, but he wanted to continue. He had to prove to Ben that he wouldn’t be damaged by sex.

A sudden moan slipped from Johnny’s mouth as Ben’s blunt fingers grazed his prostate, but his pleasure quickly changed to discomfort when Ben probed past that spot, moving deeper inside him. The sensation of having his innermost walls pushed apart by Ben’s thick fingers was painful, and Johnny had to force himself not to squirm away from the sting. But as Ben’s fingers entered deeper and deeper, Johnny couldn’t take the strain any longer.

“I think I’m good,” he managed, almost breathless from trying to keep his muscles loose when every instinct screamed for him to tense up. “You can just go ahead.”

Ben soothingly rubbed Johnny’s back. “You sure you want this, Johnny? I ain’t gonna be upset if you don’t.”

“Of course I do,” Johnny said, with far more certainty than he felt. He did want Ben, and he did want to help him, but he knew that even one session with Ben’s enormous cock would leave him sore and aching for days afterward. However, he couldn’t deny that the prospect left him as excited as it did reluctant. “Get moving, Ben. I’m getting impatient.” He tried to keep his tone light.

Evidently, Ben was satisfied with his response, much to Johnny’s relief — it would only wound Ben to learn of his hesitation. Johnny wanted their time together to be about Ben, not himself.

But his reassurance was short-lived: Ben shifted around behind him, his large hands gripping Johnny’s hips, and then Johnny felt the gigantic cock nudge against his entrance. The sheer weight of it was astonishing, and the size, already incredibly large, felt even bigger than it looked. He had to struggle not to brace himself.

Slowly, Ben began to press inside of him, and Johnny bit his lip to avoid whimpering. His hole was already spasming around Ben’s tip, protesting the overly thick intrusion.

“Oh, God!” Johnny moaned as Ben entered him. Ben was huge inside him, and Johnny could already feel the sear of stretching beyond his limits. He’d never pictured himself as the blushing virgin, but heat was rising in his face and he realized he was trembling. Ben’s girth was unbelieveable on its own, but Johnny had never experienced this kind of sensation before —  while the condom and lube eased the friction, there was no give from Ben’s rock-like skin. The pressure and size of his cock was unrelenting, literal stone splitting Johnny apart, and Johnny was helpless to do anything but simply take it.

To cope, Johnny tried to concentrate on keeping his muscles loose to avoid any unnecessary pain. But as much effort as he made to ease Ben’s passage, little could be done to ignore that he was being forced wide open, and going forward, he would only be opened up even wider.

Carefully, Ben fed him another impossibly thick inch, and as Johnny fought to resist crying out, he realized he could feel himself getting hard. He had never thought he could get off on this type of sex, the kind that mixed pleasure with pain, but now his cock was throbbing beneath him. Though tempted to reach down and stroke himself to release, Johnny refused to follow the urge. The priority here was Ben’s self-image, and every one of Johnny’s actions had to be calculated to reassure Ben that he knew how to take care of Johnny. Reaching climax on his own would only make Ben feel guilty, like he were neglecting Johnny in some way.

Still the prospect was appealing — particularly as a distraction from the pain. Johnny bit down on his tongue, wincing as Ben pushed in ever further. As much as he wanted sex and wanted to help Ben, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last under the immense pressure of Ben’s cock wedging deeper and deeper into him.

“About halfway in, kid,” Ben said.

Johnny’s eyes widened. _Only halfway?_ Sweat began rolling down his spine, having bead on his shoulders from the intensity of being skewered on Ben’s cock. He already felt like he pushed far beyond what he could possibly take. He had no idea how he would be able to handle even more of Ben’s cock — hell, he wasn’t even sure how any more would _fit_. But for Ben, he had to try.

Another thrust, and this time, Johnny jolted at the unexpected flare of pleasure that flashed through him. The bolt of pleasure burst through him with another thrust, and Johnny realized Ben had brushed against his prostate.

“ _Oh_ ,” Johnny breathed as every push rubbed the same spot, rendering him nearly overwhelmed bliss. The duals sensations of being overcome with pleasure while at the same time having his ass split open by Ben’s mammoth cock were pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Now Johnny could focus on finding the best angle for Ben to hit his prostate every time. Of course, there was no ignoring the burn and ache of Ben’s cock spearing into him, even if it did feel good, too. God, it was so _big_. It was _too_ big, and Johnny wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. He felt like he was going to be split in half if he took any more of Ben’s cock, but there was somehow always more. Every time Johnny thought Ben must be close to finished, more of his length pushed inside.

Panting, Johnny clawed at the ground as he struggled to adjust to Ben’s massive size, unable to do anything else to release his tension. Holy Jesus, Ben was _huge_. Just what had he gotten himself into? Trying to concentrate on anything else, Johnny did his best to control his breathing. But nothing could distract him from his ass being crammed full of Ben’s cock, especially not when Johnny was positively certain he’d reached his breaking point.

The pressure continued to increase, stretching Johnny wider and wider, until —

“All the way in,” Ben told him, his voice rough with want and the strain of holding himself back.

His arms were shaking beneath him and his legs felt as though they might give out at any moment. Johnny was absolutely stuffed with Ben’s cock. He was full to bursting, Johnny was sure of it. Every one of his nerves was on fire, overblown with the sensation of being stretched beyond his limits. The feeling surpassed unbelievable, and Johnny wanted even more.

“Ben,” he keened. “I want you to _fuck_ me.”

“Johnny —” Ben began, his betraying his conflicting lust and worry.

“Stop going easy on me,” Johnny gasped. “Give me everything you’ve got.”

If Johnny thought the sensation of Ben gradually pressing inside him was intense, he was completely unprepared for what it felt like for Ben’s huge cock to plunge in and out of him in rapid succession. Helpless moans tore from his throat as he simply accepted the action, too overwhelmed to do anything else. Pain and pleasure flooded through Johnny, and his world narrowed to only Ben opening him up wider than ever, battering his prostate over and over again. Ben kept pounding into him, deeper and deeper, and Johnny couldn’t catch his breath —  the sensations were too extreme. That enormous cock continued shoving in and out, dominating him, claiming him, and Johnny felt something within himself snap. Heat surged outward Johnny’s core, and then his climax hit, bringing his body to shudder at the sheer violence of it.

Bliss rushed through Johnny, temporarily dimming his other perceptions, though he was vaguely aware when Ben reached his own release. And he couldn’t not notice when Ben withdrew from his entrance, no matter how gentle he tried to be.

“You all right, Matchstick?” Ben asked anxiously, cautiously shaking Johnny’s shoulder.

Johnny collapsed to the ground, then rolled over and outstretched a hand to caress Ben’s cheek. His voice rasped hoarsely, but he grinned as he spoke. “Let’s take a break for a little while. And then . . . let’s do that again.”


End file.
